FanFiction Deadpool Meets Deadpool of 'Kills the Marvel Universe'
by MFP
Summary: Deadpool of this FanFiction story meets Deadpool of 'Kills the Marvel Universe'. What's gonna happen?


**Deadpool of this FanFiction story meets Deadpool of 'Kills the Marvel Universe'. What's gonna happen?**

* * *

Okay, how to differentiate the two Deadpools. FF stands for FanFiction, while KTMU stands for Kills the Marvel Universe. Now that's clarified, we start the story.

FF Deadpool is just chilling in a comfy, flowery, pink couch.

"So, what do you think will happen?" asks FF Deadpool.

**YOU KNOW WHAT'll HAPPEN.**

_**IT'S ALL IN OUR AUTHOR'S IDEA.**_

"Yeah, I know. Just want to talk... Which one of you is yellow and white box again? I forgot."

**I'M YELLOW.**

_**I'M WHITE.**_

"Thanks. Oh yeah. You guys better read 'Deadpool and the Evil Spirit'."

**ARE YOU TALKING TO US?**

_**NO. HE'S ADDRESSING THE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY.**_

**OH. SO HE'S BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL. I GOT CONFUSED BACK THERE.**

_**I CANNOT BLAME YOU. THE AUTHOR ALSO NEEDS TO FIX THIS STORY SO THA-**_

"Hey, Author! Can you change this couch? Too girlish, though I don't mind. And put me in an expensive condo!" said FF Deadpool.

FF Deapool is now in a very expensive condo, relaxing in a very big, plush, red, leather couch.

"That's better... So, when will I meet this other Deadpool?"

_**HE'S COMING...**_

**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

_**IN 3... 2... 1!**_

A purple and black vortex suddenly appeared. And coming out of it is another Deadpool, only his clothes are shredded and dirty.

"Hey, Deadpool! Wazzup, bro!" said FF Deadpool.

KTMU Deadpool readies his blades. "Hey, Deadpool. No offense but you need to die."

"Yeah, the author thought about it."

"Author? You mean artists, right?"

"Nope. Author."

_**IT'S A WONDER THIS FEELS STRANGE. THIS IS A VERY DIFFERENT WORLD WE HAVE ENTERED.**_

_**WHOA. YOU MUST BE THAT EVIL VOICE IN DEADPOOL KILLS THE MARVEL UNIVERSE. THE RED BOX WITH HORRIFIC TEXT.**_

**DUDE. YOU SO SCARY. I MEAN, YEAH, YOU ARE.**

_**DO NOT SPEAK TO ME, CLOWNS.**_

_**CLOWNS!? I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE!**_

**YOU LISTEN HERE YOU $&amp;$&amp;&amp;*^%^#^! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO UNTOUCHABLE, YOU CAN TELL US WE'RE NO GOOD FOR YOU! WELL, ^*%# YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF %^*#!**

"Whoa! Stop it, guys! We're not here to flame." said FF Deadpool. "And the trash talking is my job."

"What the hell... I cannot move by my own will!" said KTMU Deadpool as he continues to stand.

"Yeah. Looks like you don't get to move like you wanted to. Anyway, author just wants us to talk, not kill... No fun, right? Aaaand the voices, which are bold and italic words are muted for now.

"Let's get serious. Look, I know you're traveling the Marvel Universe and kill everyone in it. And I know your eyes are opened to the whole truth about continuity. But you can't kill everyone, especially those who lives in the real world. You're aware we're just creations of creative minds. We'll always exist because of popularity. With popularity comes love. With love we rule the minds of these people and we continue to exist. They'll make stories, they'll put our faces for endorsements. We're also put in their desires. Overall, continuity is an endless cycle and we're part of it.

"Hm? I was really expecting something dramatic and emotional to happen when I spoke, but I guess the author sucks at writing epic lines.

"So, that's all?" concluded FF Deadpool. "Now that I said my piece, the author will let you leave now."

After FF Deadpool spoke, the vortex appeared and sucked KTMU Deadpool in before it closes.

"Well, that escalated quickly. And author, that wasn't satisfying. You should've added some fight scenes and epic lines just like what the Marvel artists do."

_**AH, FINALLY. WE'RE BACK.**_

**HELLS YEAH. SO, WHAT NOW?**

"I dunno. Ask the author. Yo! What'll happen now?"

And that concludes the story between Deadpool of FanFiction story and Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe.

"What the f-"

* * *

**Yes, yes. What they said is true. Not really good at writing epic stuff. Maybe some of you might write a better story between FF Deadpool and KTMU Deadpool.**

"Yep! What author said!"

**Shut up, Deadpool. You shouldn't be here. Peace out!**

"See ya in other stories!"


End file.
